Mafia Round 26
Theme Mafia Round 26 was a D.Grayman theme hosted by iStark. Night 0 A red-haired General was out and came across the twins. The red-haired General went to attack the twins but a candy man tried to get in the way and was the stopped by the Asian Branch Director. The attack hit the twins, but they managed to escape with their lives. After the twins left the Asian Branch Director felt sever pain from stopping the candyman. A vampire was out and found a jobless woman. The vampire tried to approach the jobless woman but a blind exorcist came. Before the blind exorcist could do anything, a cheerful akuma blocked his path, however the vampire could not get close to the jobless woman because she was surrounded by a barrier. A butterfly man was out and found the blind exorcist. The butterfly man impaled the blind exorcist and left, however the blind exorcist showed no signs of injuries. A green-haired exorcist was out and found the blind exorcist. The green haired exorcist activated their maximum power and killed the blind exorcist. A deranged General was out and found the green-haired exorcist and attempted to kill her. However, a crystal surrounded the green haired exorcist and the deranged general couldn’t pierce it so he left. A cat was out and found a bookman apprentice. The cat transformed and attacked the bookman apprentice but the bookman apprentice used his abilities to control the wind and deflected the attack. The attack approached the green haired exorcist but was saved because of the crystal that was around her. A dream weaver was out and entered the dreams of a vampire. A bad tempered exorcist was out and found a dream weaver. The bad tempered exorcist attacked the dream weaver, only to find it was just a doll. After the bad tempered exorcist left, the dream weaver found an Akuma maker and decided to follow him. Xiraiya, a Blind Exorcist and a member of the Order has been killed at night. Day 1 Mr.Ree, a Candyman and a member of the Noah has been lynched. Night 1 IronMan, a Vigilante and a member of the Order has been defeated. The Doctor, a Twin and a member of the Noah has been killed at night. Stardust Dragon, a Double Innocence User and a member of the Order has been killed at night. Xiraiya, a Blind Exorcist and a member of the Order has been revived. Day 2 The day ends with a no lynch. Night 2 A vampire was out and found an Akuma maker. The Vampire tried to attack the Akuma maker but was stopped by the green haired exorcist. An Akuma then found the Vampire and attacked him. After the attack the Akuma underwent a change. A cat then was out and found the vampire who was still injured from the Akuma attack. The cat then finished off the vampire. A dream weaver was out and tried to invade the dreams of a jobless woman, but couldn’t get close because of a barrier surrounding the jobless woman. The dream weaver then went and found the Asian Branch Director. The Dream weaver used her attack and killed the Asian Branch Director. The bad tempered Exorcist awoke and gathered himself and returned to the battlefield. With that Aurum, a Vampire and a member of the Order has been killed at night. Silver Bullet, the Head of the Asian Branch and a member of the Order has been killed at night. IronMan, a Vigilante and a member of the Order has been revived. Day 3 That Guy Over There, a Dream Weaver and a member of the Noah has been lynched. Night 3 The Doctor, a Twin and a member of the Noah has been revived! Lelouch, the First disciple and the leader of the Noah has been killed at night. IronMan, a Vigilante and a member of the Order has been defeated. Dnaraku, a Jobless woman and a member of the Order has been killed at night. Day 4 Lavi, an Heir and a member of the Order has been lynched. Night 4 Aikidoka, a cat and a member of the Noah has been killed at night. Ashikabi Sama, a Deranged killer and a member of the Order has been killed at night Limit, a Cursed Exorcist and a member of the Order has been killed at night. Winners There were 3 Winners in Mafia Round 26: *Seraphiel - Noah ( Mafia ) *Xiraiya - Akuma ( Mafia ) *The Doctor - Akuma ( Mafia ) * Tyki.png|'Seraphiel' Akuma.png|'Xiraiya' Akuma.png|'The Doctor' Category:Mafia Rounds